Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There
Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There is a sequel to the children's novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and was written by Lewis Carroll in 1871. The book is also known by the truncated titles Alice Through the Looking-Glass and Through the Looking Glass. The narrative was a dream of , with its characters aware that reality would cease for them if the king woke up. ( ) Entering the looking-glass world triggered a sense of disorientation. ( , ) History In 2078, Colonel Adrik Thorsen stated to Zephram Cochrane, "'The time has come', the Walrus said." He was quoting from a poem recited to by Tweedledee and Tweedledum. ( }}) In 2153, Charles Tucker III experienced an out-of-body dream he compared to Alice Through the Looking-Glass. A healthy version of himself tried to revive a comatose version of himself lying a biobed in sickbay during the 's voyage through the Delphic Expanse. ( ) In the 2230s or 2240s, James T. Kirk and Spock both read the novel during their childhoods. In 2249, following a crippling attack on the as young Jim Kirk crawled through a long, dark corridor after his father toward a wrecked sensor pod, Kirk considered the whole experience like having gone through the looking-glass into an alternate dimension. ( ) In 2264, the seemingly unreal experience of having been transported by Parnab from planet M-155 to Earth 200 years in the past affected Lee Kelso like the aftereffects felt in Through the Looking-Glass. ( ) In 2267, when Trelane acted as judge in a deadly mock trial, Kirk thought of the scenario as being in Looking-Glass Land. ( ) In 2269, when Leonard McCoy reported having been chased by The Playing Cards and the Queen of Hearts on the Amusement Park Planet, Spock stated that they were characters in Alice Through the Looking-Glass. ( ) :They actually appeared in Carroll's earlier novel, ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.'' In 2369, William T. Riker was stunned after encountering a group of individual Borg. While recuperating in the observation lounge of the , he experiencing disoriented "looking-glass moments", then felt it again after Data began behaving abnormally. ( ) In 2371, Tuvok referenced the book when he stated that Chakotay "was taught to believe six impossible things before breakfast." Kathryn Janeway recognized that the quote was originally made by , and B'Elanna Torres knew that it came from Alice Through the Looking-Glass. ( ) In 2373, Harry Kim described some elements of Through the Looking Glass to Torres as they tried to figure out their circumstances. Bringing up the funhouse mirror concept inspired a realization of what type of technology was helping hide Kes. ( ) In 2380, Commander Christine Vale drew a parallel between the threat posed by the waking of The Red King character in the novel with an entity encountered by the crew of the on known as the Sleeper. ( ) Excerpts * The closing lines of the novel were reprinted in : :Ever drifting down the stream :Lingering in the golden gleam :Life, what is it but a dream? * A conversation about reality within the looking-glass was reprinted in : :“Not you!” Tweedledee retorted contemptuously. “You’d be nowhere. Why, you’re only a sort of thing in his dream!” :“If that there King was to wake,” added Tweedledum, “you’d go out—bang!—just like a candle!” :“I shouldn’t!” Alice exclaimed indignantly. “Besides, if I’m only a sort of thing in his dream, what are you, I should like to know?” Characters * * Bandersnatch * Humpty Dumpty * The Mad Hatter * * Tweedledee * Tweedledum * The Walrus Appendices References * * * * * }} * * * * * * External links * * * Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There article at Fandom's [https://aliceinwonderland.fandom.com Alice in Wonderland] Wiki. Category:Earth literature